


Unknown text messages

by DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Multi, New love, Outing, Text Messages, Uncertainty, Unsure, no direct relation to show, something new appears, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5/pseuds/DrawingBooks_Louayokes_5
Summary: Allison suggests that Stiles and Derek are in a realionship. Stiles questions his relationship with Derek and what he finds is something completely new for him.The whole story is told in text messages.





	1. The beginning

##### Stiles POV

**Derek**

Sept 12, 2012, 1:00 PM

 

Where are you, Bro?

Septr 12, 2012, 1:15 PM

At my house what do you want

Sept 12, 2012, 2:00 PM

Am there open the door

Sept 12, 2012, 2:05 PM

Open the door for God's sake!

Can't right now sry find someone else to bother

Not cool

 

**Scott**

Sept 12, 2012, 2:10 PM

Derek's an ass

News

Please talk to me!

Can't right now, Allison is at my place

What? Why can't you talk, then?

Sept 12, 2012, 2:13 PM

Scott?

Sept 12, 2012, 2:15 PM

Answer your phone!

Sept 12, 2012, 2:17 PM

Hello world, this is Stiles Stilinski, alone for all times, abandoned by his best friend, Scott McCall, who'll sure regret ignoring me for his girlfriend after I committed suicide.

Sept 12, 2012, 2:23 PM

Seriously? That's pathetic. Go distract yourself

What am I doing? I AM distracting myself

Not this way, please. don't you have someone else to talk to?

Um, no? You're my best friend, remember?

Does this involve distracting you? I don't think so

Sept 12, 2012, 2:29 PM

Mean.

 

**Allison**

Sept 12, 2012, 2:35 PM

 I need to talk to Scott

OK

So?

Sept 12, 2012, 2:38 PM

He says you can talk tomorrow

I'm sorry about Derek. did you break up?

What?

Never mind

 

**Scott**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:15 PM

She actually thought Derek and I were together?

Won't you shut up about it

Derek and I. No, seriously, Derek and I? never

Funny you wrote never in small letters

Funny.

Oh, wait. Not. Funny.

You hang on his heels, that's why. Just leave the guy alone.

 

**Derek**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:20 PM

Am I annoying?

Serious question?

Yes.

Sort of

 

**Scott**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:22 PM

Why aren't you writing?

Sept 13, 2012, 3:23 PM

Was busy texting Derek

About what?

What you said that I was annoying in some way

What did he say?

Sept 13, 2012, 3:26 PM

Sort of

Sept 13, 2012, 3:30 PM

Don't be offended

I'm not

For sure

Sept 13, 2012, 3:33 PM

But seriously, how could she think that?

Like I said, I don't know!!!

Fine, then.

 

**Derek**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:37 PM

I'll leave you alone then

Stiles don't take it personal

_You successfully blocked the number_

 

**Scott**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:50 PM

Why aren't you answering to Derek's messages

Sept 13, 2012, 3:55 PM

Tell him I blocked the number

Go tell him yourself I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders a little while longer if he finds out it's my fault you asked in the first place he'll rip it off

There's a neck between your head and your shoulders

why would he rip it off?

...

Sept 13, 2012, 3:59 PM

Just leave me alone

Talk t Derek!

to

Sept 13, 2012, 6:20 PM

Come on!

Answer!

Sept 13, 2012, 7:00 PM

 

Fuck it


	2. Derek's tries

##### Derek POV

**Stiles**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:37 PM

Why aren't you answering

Stiles

answer

come on

answer

human, this is not funny

**Scott**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:40 PM

Why is Stiles not answering to my messages

Don't know

You're best friends

you're supposed to know

Well, I don't

Did you say anything that could've hurt him?

In what way?

Stiles feels eliminated really fast

is that so

Sept 13, 2012, 3:56 PM

but he's fine, isn't he?

yes, I guess

then tell him to answer me

Sept 13, 2012, 4:00 PM

I did, but I think he won't

why

I think you did hurt him

This is nerve-racking

I don't know what you did but you need to apologize

to him? no

then I can't help you

it sure isn't my fault

why should I be able to hurt him

**Stiles**

Sept 13, 2012, 3:55 PM

Did something happen to you?

Is something wrong?

Sept 13, 2012, 3:56 PM

Scott says your fine

Why aren't you answering your phone

What is wrong?

Sept 13, 2012, 7:00 PM

text me when you wanna talk


	3. The shitstorm

##### Stiles POV

**Scott**

Sept 13, 2012, 8:00 PM

Stop throwing stuff at my window

Then let me in!

Why should I?

I have no key to your house!

But I to yours. You would've done good learning from me.

I know that now!

See?

Sept 13, 2012, 8:10 PM

Are you seriously trying to break into the Sheriff's house

Nah

I'm best friends with his son, it'll be alright

OK ...

Did it!

**Allison**

Sept 14, 2012, 8:00 AM

Is Scott at yours?

It's one hour until school begins and I have to be early b/c Lydia wants to talk before first period begins

Sept 14, 2012, 8:10 AM

Are you still asleep?

I'll call you

Sept 14, 2012, 8:15 AM

He'll be there in 10

**Scott**

Sept 14, 2012, 2:00 PM

Have you unblocked his number, yet?

No, Scott, I haven't

Why?

Because we have afternoon school?

What does this have to do with that?

I'll be shitstormed!

Isn't that incorrect? There is no word for shitstorm as an verb, is there?

I don't care. Since when do you care?

I just wondered!

Are you talking to Derek or not?

Sept 14, 2012, 2:10 PM

Stiles?

After school

**Derek**

Sept 14, 2012, 5:00 PM

_You successfully unblocked the number_

Sept 13, 2012, 3:37 PM

Why aren't you answering

Stiles

answer

come on

answer

human, this is not funny

Sept 13, 2012, 3:55 PM

Did something happen to you?

Is something wrong?

Sept 13, 2012, 3:56 PM

Scott says your fine

Why aren't you answering your phone

What is wrong?

Sept 13, 2012, 7:00 PM

text me when you wanna talk

Sept 14, 2012, 5:05 PM

I don't wanna talk

why did you answer, then?

Scott pushed me

OK

Sept 14, 2012, 5:10 PM

did I hurt you in some way

you said I'm annoying

but you are annoying

wow

it's true

but that's not bad

are you Derek

or is this the wrong number

of course I am Derek

fool

as friendly as always

wanna come over?

you come over

Fine

what was so important anyway

Sept 14, 2012, 5:15 PM

Derek?


	4. Pair off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> Here's the new chapter, this times it's Scott's POV :)  
> I hope you like it! Feel free to comment :D  
> Enjoy!

##### Scott POV

**Allison**

Sept 15, 2012, 7:00 AM

And you think it'll work?

Allison

It's 7:00 am

I'm still asleep

Sorry for waking you up

I'm awake now

Doesn't matter anymore

So

Yes, it will work

why shouldn't it

I just doubt it was enough to make them realize

that's all

why, we aren't pushing them

that's good, isn't it?

their relationship will last longer this way

you said it yourself

I know

what's wrong then

they're themselves

they will never admit it

I can't believe I'm doing this anyway

We're pairing them off

what did you expect

He's my best friend

why am I doing this to him

I hate Derek

we already talked about this

we did

I don't like the idea either but he can't just go after Lydia all the time when the one is right in front of him

maybe that's the problem with shipping two people

maybe they have to find out on their own and the ones who push them just tare them apart

we do it secretly

they won't notice

it's exciting and gross at the same time

haha if you think

I do

what will we do next?

don't know

I could text Stiles and ask him where he is

do that

**Stiles**

Sept 15, 2012, 7:12 AM

rise and shine

damn I was still asleep

where are you?

at Derek's

**Allison**

Sept 15, 2012, 7:14 AM

He's at Derek's

What? What is he doing there?

of course that's amazing and stuff

but I thought they didn't talk

I'll ask him why he's there

**Stiles**

Sept 15, 2012, 7:16 AM

Why are you at Derek's?

We're talking again and he said I should come over then I told him to come over what he did.

But you said you're at Derek's?

That's because we went back there

For what reason?

My Dad came back home so he needed to leave but we weren't finished talking

what did you talk about

some stuff

mostly why I blocked him

you told?

yes

OK

**Allison**

Sept 15, 2012, 7:18 AM

What does he say

wait a sec

_screenshot sent_

seems like we did our job very well

yeah

I pick you up for school?

that'd be nice :) 8:30?

OK :) see you

see you XOXO

<3


	5. Alpha without a pack

##### Stiles POV

**Derek**

Sept 15, 2012, 8:00 AM

Sorry for leaving without waking you up

You have school today it's fine

OK

you aren't such a bad guy, you know?

good to know

you always seem like you're evil but you can be friendly

I'm still the alpha Stiles

yeah

what are you planning to do anyway

an alpha without a pack

I'll have one

Scott? he'll never come on your side

watch me

easy, tiger

I'm not challenging you

**Scott**

Sept 15, 2012, 8:06 AM

I think Derek's planning something

Sept 15, 2012, 8:20 AM

Yeah? In what way?

In a pack-way

what have you two been doing yesterday?

like I said, we talked

and you stayed?

it was too late so I took a blanket and lied town

on the floor?

where else?

in his bed?

are you nuts?

that would've been more comfortable

if you say that

Sept 15, 2012, 2:00 PM

where are you?

I cannot find you

I meant the pack-thing

he wants new pack members

just staying by his side so he can't do anything

oh

clever

I'm coming

what? why?

b/c Derek's unpredictable

he could kilkl you

* kill

if he wanted

kilkl

interesting

I already corrected!

haha OK

but stay away from the house

why?

maybe he wants you in the pack

like you said unpredictable

so you think he'll kidnap you and threat to slice you open if I don't come to his side

possible

but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't let it happen

in no way

I'll try

but if your life is threatened I'll rescue you

what a big change of events

what event did you find yourself in this morning?

why do I get the feeling Allison infect you with the idea that Derek and I have a thing?

why do I get the feeling you think of it as a disease?

cause it's just sick

don't answer a question with a question

one calls that counterquestion

I counter

...

seriously, don't get yourself killed

you don't get yourself killed


	6. If he can't get you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)  
> Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it :D  
> Enjoy!

##### Stiles POV

**Scott**

Sept 15, 2012, 2:30 PM

already want to come to the dark side?

we have cookies

_imagine sent_

what? you watch Derek eating cookies?

creative with the dark side

finally watched Star Wars?

watched what?

no way

you still ...

I'm profoundly hurt

oh that Star Wars

no, I haven't

aaargh

do you see something from where you're watching?

yes I see you sitting on the couch and Derek's sitting next to you

where the hell are you

the window

don't look!!!

You think I'm stupid?

Derek wants to glance wait

Sept 15, 2012, 3:30 PM

dude

where are you going

he says he has something to do

so you just leave?

I can't do much else, can I?

**Dad**

Sept 15, 2012, 3:50 PM

do you have to work late?

yes, I'm back home 9:00 PM

I'll cook something for you, OK?

OK, thank you

Sept 15, 2012, 4:35 PM

it's in the microwave

thanks

**Scott**

Sept 15, 2012, 5:00 PM

My mom wants me to come home

oh

go it'll be OK

I'm not that sure

huh, why not?

Sept 15, 2012, 5:10 PM

because you're not at his anymore and I am not there to observe him

I think he'll do something

What do you think he'll do?

If he can't get me, what do you suppose he'll do

get me to get you?

no

get Allison to get you?

not my friends

that's too complicated

You have time to think, my mom wants me to do the dishes

Sept 15, 2012, 5:30 PM

omg

I get what you mean

if he can't get you

or your friends

or my mom

yes, or your mom

he'll get someone new

Exactly

wow

how did you become so clever?

that's all your doing

very well

Much to learn, you still have young Padawan

what the hell is a Padawan?

and watch Star Wars!

unbelievable


	7. I'll be quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was abscence for a long time :( I had a lot of work to do, again. School is very hard to master these days.  
> Hope you enjoy the chapters (I wrote two today)!

##### Derek POV

**Stiles**

Sept 16, 2012, 2:55 PM

Hey how are you

good

wanna hang?

have stuff to do for school first

you could come over

when?

now if you want to, you can read a book or two while I learn

Which one haven't I read yet?

there is plenty of Star Wars

there is always plenty of Star Wars

but I will come over

OK go through the window

where else would I try to get into your house?

your dad's the sheriff I'm not trying to get myself killed

imprisoned

you know what I mean

I'm on my way

OK, window's open

and be quiet

Stiles

I get it

I'll be quiet

just finish your school stuff


	8. I don't hate him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter :)  
> I hope you enjoy!

##### Stiles POV

**Scott**

Sept 16, 2012, 5:34 PM

Did you get Geography? I can't do 2c)

Sept 16, 2012, 6:00 PM

Please it's urgent

Stiles

your phone is never more than two centimeters away from you

don't ignore me

Sept 16, 2012, 6:40 PM

Don't bother writing back, I asked Allison

Sept 16, 2012, 7:21 PM

Oh, sorry

Derek came over

No need anymore

Are you mad at me?

No

whare you hanging out with Derek so often?

*why are

To keep him from doing something that could be a threat to us

oh come on

he wouldn't hurt you

what?

nothing

no

what did you mean by that?

it's nothing, OK?

Tell me

I'm just thinking there is a reason why Allison thought Derek and you were together

not that topic

I thought you were sick of it

and now you bring it up again

You hang out many times

ask each other to hang

yeah

you're really good friends

are you jealous?

oh, you are!

you don't have to be

i'm not jealous

I thought you hated the guy

that's all

I don't hate him

not anymore

what are you up to

are you sure it's just friendship

Sept 16, 2012, 7:26 PM

I cannot believe you really asked that

sorry

I just want you to not get hurt

nobody hurts me

you said yourself that Derek wouldn't hurt me

yes

not physical hurt

that's ridiculous

is it?

have some thoughts about it


	9. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this time it's a little different, there are also Stiles' thoughts in there, because you can't really put that into a message. They would have needed to call, but still the feelings are never clear through a message or a phone call. I thought of facetime, but that as just weird in the end. That's why it took me so extremely long to finishthis chapter. Sorry to everyone who waited.  
> As always, enjoy!

##### Stiles POV

**Derek**

Sept 17, 2012, 6:00 AM

Can we talk

Yeah of course I'll come over

don't

just on the phone

of course

what is it?

ya know, better do this in person

or not

what is it Stiles? You scare me

what do you think of me?

what?

just what am I to you?

um

a friend?

OK

why?

Just wanted to know

fine

have something to dok gotta go sry

*do

what do u have to do

meeting someone

an old friend

an old friend?

she's a friend from the year I tried college

she lives somewhere else though

where

other side of USA that's why I'm going so early

sorry we can't talk more really gotta go now

drive safe

I will

* * *

 

Stiles looked down at his feet, feeling sadness creeping in. Mixed with something more spicy, shock and horror being fellow friends of the feeling forming inside of him.

He doesn't feel like crying, neither he feels like doing anything at all. He just sits there on his bed, staring at his phone, the emotions growing inside of him.

Derek met with a girl. Or he didn't and just collected a new member for his whatever it was he wanted. Maybe a pack. Or an army.

Stiles thought Derek wasn't like Peter.

But maybe he was wrong.

Hope spread inside of him. Immediately, Stiles felt guilt rushing through him. What was he thinking. Derek was Derek, one could not rely on him.

In the end, he knew he was getting hurt, sooner or later.

Something was joining the grief inside of him. Jealousy.

Why was he supoosed to be jealous now? Sometimes he didn't get himself.

Was he jealous because ... Derek chose someone over him?

An army, a pack, over a friend?

Maybe, Scott was right. Maybe Derek was more to him than just a friend.

No. That could not be.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Derek propably never went to college, but yeah. You'll see what that's all about so ...


	10. You don't know jack about this

##### Scott POV

**Allison**

Sept 18, 2012, 7:00 AM

hey Scott

'sup?

what's up with Stiles?

he seems slightly depressed

huh

told him he should have some thoughts about his relationship with Derek

seriously?

yes

so what do you think he found out?

I think he's in love with him

I mean look at him

he looks like he's seen a ghost

or realized something quite awful

well it appeared awful to him though

exactly

hehe

so what about Derek

today at school Stiles said Derek was gone

Woah what?

did he tell him that he like-liked him?

like-liked?

you know, when you don't wanna say in love with, you use that

so you like-like me?

I do more than that, I deeply, deeply like-like you

naww I like-like you too

haha good to know <3

right? <3

XOXO

XOXO

but back to the topic

Stiles said Derek went to visit a friend

and?

the friend's a woman

oh

Sept 18, 2012, 7:03 AM

you gotta talk to Derek and ask him if he likes Stiles

like-likes?

no just likes

like a friend

tell him, to be honest with you

isn't that a bit too obvious?

no, I think you should do it

love you

see u at school

love you, too

see you <3

<3

**Derek**

Sept 18, 2012, 7:06 AM

hi Derek

Scott?

yeah

you know what, I wondered if you liked Stiles

like at all

be honest

I mean you mean a lot to him

so it just would be fair, to be honest with him

slow down there

what do you mean "a lot"?

like I mean a lot to him or Allison or his father

he doesn't want you getting hurt

why can't he tell me that himself

and why does everyone ask me if I like Stiles

b/c he cares about you? Plus, he doesn't know that I write this to you

I'm concerned

Stiles is my best friend, I don't want him to get hurt

don't have to be

listen, I'm on the road right now

wait

what now

what do you mean by "everyone asks you if you like Stiles"

um I think I don't need to explain that

so why don't you over think that yourself?

maybe Stiles and you mean something to each other

and people don't want you to hurt each other

you don't know jack about this

so shut your mouth

huh? I didn't say anything

yes you did and you know it

stay the fuck out of my life

Woah, language buddy

watch your mouth kid

stay away from me

_you have been blocked from this number_

shit

Allison

Sept 18, 2012, 7:10 AM

talked to Derek

and?

he blocked me

what? Scott!

_picture sent_

_picture sent_

_picture sent_

wait a sec, I need to read this first

ok

wow, he really likes Stiles

yeah?

yeah and he hates you

ugh

yeah

real shiny glitter and rainbow here

haha XD


	11. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I've taken my time with this last chapter. I wanted to make it a bit longer, but as it played out this way, I didn't want to change it anymore. I guess if I had made it longer it would just have gotten boring and ... yeah. I hope I didn't upset anyone with this rather quick ending.

Derek POV

**Stiles**

Sept 18, 2012, 2:00 PM

hi

hey

aren't you with your friend?

yeah, but I stepped outside to talk to you

um why?

you're with your friend right now, I bet you haven't seen her in a while

so what?

so why are you texting me?

we need to talk

about?

us

um

what "us"?

Scott ... implied something

what?

that I care for you more than for a friend

oh yeah

you don't seem surprised

ah, yeah, him and Alison have these ideas lately

I told them it's all nonsense, don't worry

nonsense?

yeah, not in these words, but yeah

this is what I wanted to tell you

derek, you make no sense

I've been thinking about what Scott said

I got really angry on his suggestions and well ...

well?

* * *

 

Stiles could feel his blood pumping through his veins, his heartbeat getting louder and louder by the second, his eyes locked to the screen eagerly, looking at the _writing_ sign until his eyes felt dry and he had to blink. As he reopened his eyes, there was a text that made his heart clench and his breath hitch.

* * *

 

Sept 18, 2012, 2:37 PM

I blocked Scott. I spoke to my friend and she said I should talk to you and yeah, I guess, that's what I do. I cannot call you, even if I wanted to because saying it out loud would make my heart explode and I don't think I could take that. This sounds so cheesy, god, please bury me. I hope you, um, feel the same, because I ... I love you. I've fallen for you a while ago and god, I cannot stop typing, I .. I would love to see your face right now. Those days we were sitting on the sofa, those moments we spent together, I just wanted to kiss you. Uff. I need to be honest with you. This .. pack I wanted for myself, it, um, well, I tried to find some people who would want to do this, get through the changing without dying and would be following me. I found some and changed them. I guess you knew something was going on, really cute, the way you wanted to spy on me, and yes, I saw Scott by that window. But here's the thing: I didn't care. I don't care because I couldn't help but adore you from the second we met. You were goofy and crazy and weird, but I liked you. I want to protect you. And I need a pack, to do that. Enough talking, don't hate me for all that text. So, I'm in love with you, Stiles. Do you feel the same?

damn, you noticed. And we thought we've been smart about it

and you're not replying to that I love you?

you serious?

cross my heart and hope to die

please don't die

I love you, too

I guess

you guess?

come back, I want to kiss this smirk off your face I know you are wearing right now

uh huh

I will.

* * *

 

Alison grinned at her boyfriend. A dark, very expensive-looking car parked in the driveway of the Beacon Hills High School and Stiles got out of it. Then, he walked over to the driver's side of the car, the door opened and he kissed - kissed the driver. Derek Hale.

"We did it," Alison said triumphantly.

"Yeah," Scott answered, a rather disbelieving smile on his face. "I feel happy for them"

"Me, too. They fit together very well, don't they?"

"We do, too, don't we?" Scott smirked down on her in his very Scott-like way.

Alison laughed and kissed him on the mouth. "I would never doubt that."

* * *

 

_THE END_

 


End file.
